spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:William Leonard/New Sponged Together episode plot - please give constructive criticism!
"Restaurant Sick" - Season 3, Episode 3 Plot The housemates are starving, and decide they have had enough of Mr Krabs' Krabby Patties. They walk out of the house, even Mr Krabs, who runs around them and shouts 'NOOOO!!! Come back!'. But the rest don't listen. However, soon SpongeBob comes out and says to Mr Krabs, 'I still like Krabby Patties.' They both go back to the house to have lunch. Meanwhile, the rest of the housemates find this restaurant called 'McDonalds'. They have never heard of it before, but still go inside anyway. They all order this thing called a 'quarter pounder' with some of this stuff called 'fries and milkshakes'. They all love it! After having a McFlurry and some Chicken McNuggets for dessert, they all agree to go back to McDonalds every day to have lunch. They walk home, their bellies full. Mr Krabs and SpongeBob are at home, having a Krabby Patty each. Squidward says 'Ooohooo, you are missing out on a Lot, old Krabs!' and goes to bed. Mr Krabs and SpongeBob look at each other and shrug. The next day, all the housemates except Mr Krabs and SpongeBob, go out to McDonalds for lunch. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that, but then they went there THREE times, in a row. Mr Krabs and SpongeBob know that they can't stop going there, and they know they have to do something about it. But... what? It is Mr Krabs who comes up with the idea. When the housemates go to McDonalds, Mr Krabs and SpongeBob go with them. When inside, Mr Krabs pulls the Krabby Patty Blaster Mark 2 out of his pocket. When they are about to start eating their quarter pounders, Mr Krabs lets rip. BLAMM!!! The machine sprays Krabby Patty dust out of a nozzle at the front of it. The housemates get sprayed with the stuff. Suddenly they hate McDonalds food! They walk out, angry. Mr Krabs and SpongeBob smile at each other and chuckle. When they get home, Mr Krabs goes into the safe in his private quarters and takes out the Krabby Patty secret formula. Plankton hasn't touched it. He chuckles to himself, knowing what Plankton is doing. Back at Mc Donalds, Plankton is trying to steal the Quarter Pounder formula to discover why they taste so good. While trying to reach one he falls tnto a Happy Meal bag. A shopkeeper starts putting stuff into it. Plankton bangs on the sides f the box, but he cannot be heard. The shopkeeper takes the Happy Meal to table 4, where a very large fish is waiting. The fish takes out a Big Mac, where Plankton is inside of it. Plankton screams as the screen fades to black. A chomping sound can be heard. THE END by William Leonard Do you like it? Any ideas on how I can improve it? I am always open to requests, so if you want me to rewrite another "Sponged Together" episode I can do it. William Leonard 07:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Staff blogs